R3bellion of the Vault
by Xplosion From The Stars
Summary: Follow Zer0 Krieg and Frostbite as they journey to take down the evil tyrant known as Handsome Jack. Zer0 x Gaige x Lilith x Moxxi , Krieg x Maya , Oc x Gaurdian Angel ATTENTION I AM NOT DOING LEMON SCENES DUE TO THE FACT THAT I SUCK AT THEM Contact me if you want help me write one.
1. Stranded

**(This is My first attempt at FanFiction so let me know how I did)**

"STRIP THE FLESH"-Normal speech

'_I'm Hungry'_-Normal thoughts

"** . "-**Speech over radio/Frostbite's Speech

'_**Why Didn't I Think Of That?'**_-Frostbite's thoughts/Krieg's inner thoughts

As Krieg and Zer0 charged the mighty Warrior Zer0 had a thought pass through his head "How did I end up here?". You see it started about a month ago when Zer0 was aboard a Hyperion train heading for a real challenge. He looked around him and saw who all was there, a short Mexican looking man who was built like a tank who was currently doing pull ups on the top bar of the luggage rack, next there was a mid age looking woman who was curled up on the seat reading a book Zer0 noticed she had strange markings after staring intently at them he realized that she was a SIREN, one of the legendary six females that could kill an entire army with a single thought. Next was a grown man who looked like he was military personality but the strange thing is that he was rubbing and muttering to a strange box. Finally there was a strange girl who appeared to be 18 but that was not the strange thing the strange thing is that she had a robotic arm and was tinkering with it. As the headed out on the train they suddenly hit a bump "Huh I wonder what that was?" asked the Soldier. As they hit that bump the sign that previously said "Welcome Vault Hunters" and had a picture of Hyperion's C.E.O Handsome Jack smiling fell and revealed another saying "…To Your Doom! (Nothing Personal). It also changed his face from a warm smile to sinister smirk. As the first sign fell two Hyperion GUN Loaders started up and opened fire upon the Vault Hunters as they sprinted down the hallway. The Soldier turned and threw the box that he was previously mumbling to on the roof and it opened up to reveal a turret that proceeded to lay waste to the loaders. He then turned and fire a rocket down the hallway the Siren narrowly dodged it as it impacted the loaders she turned and grabbed one in her power and proceeded to throw it out the train car's wall the midget was climbing along the outer wall when the loader busted through the wall he jumped back through the wall and pulled out two Vladof Spiniguns and shout down 10 loaders before he screamed at the top of his lungs "COME AND GET ME PENDAJOS!". Meanwhile atop the train two engineers thought they got the drop on Zer0. One engineer went for a punch and when he made contact Zer0 dispersed into ones and zer0s (Ha see what I did there) then the real Zer0 appeared behind them and stabbed the first engineer through the back and jumped over him and kicked the second one into his sword effectively killing them both. About 20 feet further the teen girl had made a motion with her robotic hand and out of nowhere a giant robot appeared and was chopping up JET loaders left and right with what appeared to be digistruct claws after they finished they all regrouped in front of the last door of the train as the all stacked up the Solider kicked open the door and revealed the car full of TNT and a mannequin of Handsome Jack that said "It's cute that y'all think that you're the heroes of this little adventures, but your not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos!". Then as all of the Vault Hunters turned to run the TNT went off and things went black.

Once Zer0 started to regain conscious he realized two things 1)He was still alive and 2(Everything was white. Where was he? Was he dead? No he is in too much pain to be dead. He started to hear groans and strings of curses some were in Spanish and some were in English he figured that the soldier and the short angry man had survived but did his other two companions? As he tried to get up he discovered a weight on him he felt around and discovered it was the small teen with the robotic limb he pushed her out of the way and she responded with a "Hey asshole I'm still alive!". "My apologize/I thought you were dead/Can you please get up?" Responded Zer0 in his cryptic way. As they all started waking up a little robot shows up saying "Great – Another dead Vault Hunter Jacks been busy. Wait you're not dead! YES! Now I can finally get of this Frozen glaciar Clap-Trap your metaphorical ship has finally come in! Allow me to introduce myself - I am a CL4P-TP steward robot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place! Oh - I've got something for you! He then handed Zer0 and the girl an ECHO device. As the system booted up he got a chance to look around and noticed the short stocky man from earlier impaled on ironically an arm of a Hyperion Loader with his intestines scattered about in front of him the girl saw what he was looking at and released a gasp of shock "Oh My God tha—" she would have continued had she not started to wretch uncontrollably Zer0 rushed over and started to hold her hair back as he was unfamiliar on how to comfort people in distress. After about two minutes she calmed down enough to function properly they noticed out of the corner of their eye movement Zer0 and the girl rushed over to where they saw the movement and saw the sirens legs so they each grabbed a leg and pulled and out she came "ThankyouThankyouThankyou I thought I was going to die down there!" exclaimed the distressed women. "No need to worry/I don't abandon my comrades/My name is Zer0." Replied the Assassin "Names Gaige the greatest Engineer alive!" replied the Mechromancer. "My name is Maya thanks again for the save." Said the siren they were going to continue their introduction had an annoying voice not interrupted "Over Here Just Follow The SOOTHING Sound Of My Voice (1)" Yelled Clap-Trap "Let's get going before he starts yelling again" came the dejected response of Gaige.


	2. Enter Crazy

The three Vault Hunters walked towards the annoying little robot albeit hesitantly. After 2 minutes of walking they reached a door as Clap-Trap was complaining about something "ripping his eyes out" and "dumping" Zer0 wasn't really listening. Once they got inside Clap-Trap rolled up to a small stage and said "But in here we should be pretty safe". The minute he said that all three of them thought '_Uh Oh' _a tremendous rowr broke the silence as a bullymong the size of a small house showed up and climbed down the pillar in the center of the room grabbed Clap-Trap and ripped his eye out then left. "Oh come on why can't you take the rest of him!?" screamed Gaige "the gun…the gun in the cabinet." Came the weak statement from Clap-Trap. They walked over to the cabinet and opened it and inside was a Dahl handgun a Jakobs revolver and a Maliwan Incendiary handgun. Zer0 grabbed the revolver while Gaige and Maya grabbed the Dahl and Maliwan handguns respectively. The door behind them opened and on the other side was Clap-Trap ready to go "When did he—" "…And you'll be my fearsome seeing eye minions!" The robot proclaimed cutting of Maya in the process. Clappy proceeded to open to up a door and they all walked through.

As the walked they saw the fate of their soldier friend. 20 meters ahead was a group of bullymongs eating their friend. "Oh My" was all Maya said but Zer0 took action and rushed the bullymongs pulling out his sword and started to slice them up. When he was done they all said a small prayer for their fallen comrades and proceeded on and after the passed through a small opening in the wall of ice. The ground started to shake and quiver and after Handsome Jack was telling them he was close to the vault and a really bad joke curtasey of Clap-Trap they reached a cliff and Gaige still annoyed at the walking toaster pushed him of the cliff and ended up getting him embedded in the snow. Zer0 sighed and climbed down and dug him out and they came to a crate that they proceeded to walk through and Clappy started to whimper and say "Oh my eye turned back on and I see a scary looking minion and incredibly handsome robot. Which means who ever has my eye is very close!" When he finished that statement the huge bullymong from earlier showed up and started to attack them. He punched Gaige into Maya which knocked them out then he turned his attention to Zer0 as he charged him he went for a punch but Zer0 ducked under it and stabbed his sword into Knuckledragger and shot him in the head several times as knuckledragger fell Zer0 grabbed the eye and his sword and turned to the two unconscious girls and picked them up after a dramatic sigh.

(Timeskip-10 Minutes)

Zero approached the cliff side overlooking the small town. He looked down the scope of the sniper he got from the chest back there and what he saw was terrifying because he was alone in this with the two girls still unconscious.

(Liar's Berg)

"Any last words Merc?" asked the leader of the 150 bandits currently assembled in the small town "**Actually yeah I have one.**" Stated the Man that was about to be executed "Oh yeah? What?" Sneered the leader "**I owe your mom 20 bucks**." (1)Replied the man. While this conversation was happening a psycho was climbing on the roof but it wasn't a normal psycho it was everyone's favorite mass murdering conductor Krieg. "MY STOMACH IS CLEAR AND MY MIND IS FULL OF BACON!" Shouted the psycho as he jumped down atop one of the bandits snapping his neck on impact. Krieg stood up and threw his Buzz-Axe at the shackles holding the Man. Once the Axe impacted the man shot up grabbed the leader and pulled the pins of the mans grenades and kicked him into the crowd. When they exploded the explosion killed many bandits and he jumped down and grabbed his gear but more specifically his folding Fire-Axe and flipped it out and chopped down the 3 guys in front of him and then threw it to Krieg who was killing men left and right he caught it and he killed things twice as fast. The man extended a blade from a top his wrist and was cutting up bandits.

(**Atop the cliff**)

Zer0 stood in shock of what he was watching. Two men killing more bandits than he had and they were doing it so smoothly. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see the two females waking up so he rushed over to them to check on them.

(**With the Guys**)

"**COME ON I THOUGHT BANDITS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOUGH!?**" Screamed the man as he ripped a bandit apart with his bare hands he did a 180 and grabbed the psychos hand mid swing and put it an uncomfortable position on his backed then pulled and with a crunch the arm came clean off the poor guys body he unfolded the blade on his wrist again and brought it up between the legs and kept going cutting him in half then he grabbed the thing of his back which turned out to be a scythe and turned and stabbed a guy up behind the rib cage and pulled ripping the rib cage through the skin and out the body along with every thing else inside him the turned and threw his scythe cutting through at least 20 bandits before stabbing into a bandits head and pinning it to the wall and he turned to see Krieg swinging a bandit like a club and killing more and more bandits he dropped his make-shift club and picked up the last surviving bandit and tore him limb from limb.

(**With the Vault Hunters**)

They just arrived at the gate to Liar's Berg and climbed over it and approached the two men that had single handedly turned the town red. Albeit slowly "**Did Handsome Jack send you to kill us?**" Asked the unknown man "We will not hurt you/We were only passing/We don't want conflict." Stated the assassin. "Hey aren't you that psycho from the train station?" asked Maya "Yes and no." Stated the formally crazy psycho. "Wait I'm lost." Said the mechromancer "Earlier in the week we met at a train station though he was a bit more crazy then." Said the Siren. "Ah yes about that you see I had come to an agreement with the more chaotic side of me He could take control whenever I need assistance and other than that he would simply be a voice inside my head." Stated Krieg. "Well thanks again for the help." Said the siren with a bit of pink on her cheeks now that she got a good look at him. "**Not to break up the party or anything but we should probably help that robot about to get fried by that electric fence**." Said the still unknown man. "Introduce yourself you idiot" deadpanned Krieg "**Oh right my bad I'm Frostbite.**"

1(from last chapter I forgot ha-ha) When he says that I hear like feel word would be capitalized

from this chapter)He basically called his mom a prostitute

Let Me Know How I Did.


End file.
